Talk:ELPH300
__TOC__ when will ELPH 300 have a CHDK? I'm a DSLR 300D user, but i needed something more portable. this one seems fine, but it realy needs a RAW recording format since the JPeg is poor to the 12 Mpixels. usualy this camera delivers 2.6 MB in each file, is even less than a 300D 3.6MB JPEG File, with less 6MPixels. video recording in full HD is good quality not excelent, but all this in a 199€ body is a good deal. Hope someone "CHDK" this one Saraiva yeah i hope someone makes a CHDK for this one, it's a really cool camera! eXistenZ Feature requests I wish this camera would automatically create a new file when video recording reaches 4GB. There are scripts that start a new file every x amount of minutes but that's not ideal. New file when 4GB limit is reached should be the default - Wormetti 17:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) how to get firmware? Hey, I'm fairly new to this whole deal (just got a 300 HS yesterday type new). Well, I tried the generic instructions for getting my firmware version (put the vers.req/ver.req file in root of memory card, then hold funct set button and press display) and nothing happened. I tried it with both vers.req and ver.req by themselves, with both of them, holding both for as long as 30 seconds, even reformatted the memory card and tried it all again. Then I tried holding SET with each of the other buttons. Am I missing something? Additionally, would it be harmful to try the various CHDKs for different firmwares without knowing the correct firmware (e.g. would that have the potential for harming something or just flat out not work if I didn't load the correct one). I'm not using that program because I don't intend using the CHDK in autoboot mode, so maybe that's got something to do with it as well (it's just a 1 gig Sandisc that's not locked). Is there different steps to get firmware on Elph 300 HS? vers.req doesn't work but you can use http://www.sno.phy.queensu.ca/~phil/exiftool/ to get the version from a JPG taken by the camera. 1=a, 2=b etc - Wormetti 00:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply. I shortly found the forums after that post and found the link to http://www.zenoshrdlu.com/acid/acid.html in the post on the ELPH300 which tells me that apparently I've got 1.01e. I guess I should probably post in the forums that there's yet another version because I've only seen mention of 1.01d. 00:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) bug? i think there's a bug in this CHDK version 1.01A (ixus220_elph300hs-101a-0.9.9-1457-full_ALPHA.zip), everytime i have my memory card on locked position (CHDK is enabled) and i plug the camera to my usb cable, it says that there's an error and that it will shut down and i have to get the card out and set it to the unlock position (CHDK is not loaded) so i can get the photos, is that supposed to happen? thanks! * Answer: : Note - you're using an ALPHA version, there may be bugs or missing features... : You may try different settings in the CHDK remote parameter menu: http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/CHDK_User_Manual#Remote_Parameters : "Enable Remote" should be unchecked [ ] :' But first i suggest to try the latest CHDK build (rev. #1528 or higher)since there were some changes in the related code area in the last days !' : The USB remote code in CHDK is under heavy development, you may post your test results in the CHDK forum: here or in the Ixus220 porting thread here. : Fe50 19:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Open/Edit Raw pictures I tried to open the raw pictures taken with my IXUS 220 and the Alphaversion of CHDK from 29.11.2011 with several tools, namely: *Ufraw (plus its GIMP plugin) *Digikam *rawtherapee *Picasa Unfortunately none of them where able to open the raw files. Any suggestions? 09:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) * Enable DNG format, DNG works with most viewers & imaging apps: CHDK_User_Manual#DNG_format Fe50 18:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) * Thanks, that worked! 10:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC)